I'll Never Win Again
by thiefqueenbakura17
Summary: Cheren is going to challenge the Pokemon League. He does well, until his last battle. What will happen when he gets to Grimsley? GrimsleyxCherenxN THREESOME! Yaoi. Don't like Don't read.


**AU: This is a random fic I decided to write one day, and I think it turned out better than expected.**

**Also, this is listed as CherenxN because I thought it would be the more popular of the technical 3 pairings in this story.**

**And yes, this IS a double penetration fic. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day.<p>

The day that I, Cheren, would challenge the Unova Pokemon League.

My team, Serperior, Simipour, Liepard, Unfezant, Haxorus, and Gigalith were strong and ready to go. I can do this. I am ready.

I would take on Marshal first. Then Caitlin, Shauntal, Grimsley. Somehow, I thought Grimsley would be the most challenging. Somehow.

I fought the first three, no problem at all. I was now almost full of confidence. One Elite Four left. Then Alder.

"_I can do this", _I kept thinking.

As I walked into the dark room that was Grimsley's, I could hear faint music, a song that was on repeat. I didn't recognize the tune, but it sounded a bit like a mixture of a music box, a piano, and a string orchestra. All in a minor chord. Nice choice of song there. It certainly fit the atmosphere. Dark, red upholstery, torches, a chandelier and even a couch. I guess it fit Grimsley.

It was a tough battle. Well, tough for me anyway. Every single one of his Pokemon completely dominated my own. See, I knew it would be beyond difficult. I could feel that certain aura inside him that made him seemingly unbeatable. Also a very…_attractive _aura…

I tried not to let that phase me during the battle, but I guess that plan didn't go all that well. I also couldn't get someone _else _out of my head the entire time, someone I'd met a while ago after beginning my Pokemon journey.

N.

The king of Plasma. Only a little older than I, and already a king. Well. This shit is too much.

"Great battle Cheren," Grimsley said, clapping his hands. "You're a strong, trainer, and a great one at that. Maybe we'll battle again one day."

"Yeah, maybe." I said. I was still kinda pissed that I lost.

"Now…let us take care of that _other _battle you seem to be fighting" He replied with an odd smirk on his face.

At his words, Grimsley, that oh so hot Grimsley, pulled me down on that odd little couch behind him, so that I was sitting on his lap, facing him.

And then that asshole kissed me.

And I mean, he _kissed _me! Like, tongue action and everything! Not…not that I'm complaining or anything, mind you.

Except remember what I said about N?

`Yeah, we're kinda sorta something I like to call 'fucking'.

Well now I felt like shit for enjoying this. But you know, I'm really not caring what happens right now. Not in the slightest.

Grimsley began to rip my clothes of, and by that I mean ripping my shirt in half and the legs off of my pants. God, he was like an animal!

He advanced toward me again, pressing his already kiss-swollen lips against mine once more. I looked down upon feeling bare skin against mine, and saw that _somehow _his clothes were gone as well? When did he even have time to take them off?

"Have you ever had sex before Cheren?" he asked. I said nothing, just kept looking at him. Of course I'd had sex before…like…once. But it still counted. He chuckled, a deep and sexy melody rolling off of his lips. Nothing like N's deep tenor, but still equally as exciting to hear.

All of a sudden, I felt Grimsley shift under me, so as to get comfortable for what we were about to do. I felt a little guilty for it, but I put it out of my mind as I began to feel Grimsley enter me. Suddenly we heard footsteps, and a teenager with long green hair appeared from the darkness.

Well son of a bitch.

"Natural Harmonia Gropius." Grimsley said with a smirk that definitely screamed 'I'm mocking you'

"Grimsley." N said, him without a smile of any kind.

"N, it's…it's not what it looks like!" I stammered.

"Oh, I believe it is. You want to know what I think it looks like?"

Shiiiiiiiiiit.

For some reason, Grimsley's eyes lit up upon hearing N's words, as though he somehow knew what was coming. I had a feeling they both liked seeing me suffer…assholes.

"A threesome."

What.

Whhhhaaaaaaaaaattttt.

Threesome?

_Holy shit, what luck! _Maybe they weren't trying to make me suffer…

"Well then. Get up here." said Grimsley.

Grimsley shifted position on the couch so that he was lying down with me on top of him. He began to slide into me with that huge dick of his, and I jumped a little. But I was ready for it. It was just the same with N.

"Mother…fuuuuuuccccckkk." I moaned.

He kept at it for some time, yet he never entered far enough to make me limp with pleasure. He wouldn't let me move around either, so what kind of fun was either of us supposed to get out of this?

Then somehow, as I had not even noticed him above Grimsley and I, I felt N enter me.

"What the FUCK!" I jumped.

This wasn't what I had thought it would be at all.

As they both started thrusting into me, the pain somehow intensified. It felt like one of them was shoving a light-pole up my ass and the other lighting it on fire. I thought a sexual experience, even with three people, was supposed to be pleasurable and fun?

I grasped the side of the couch hard, in hope that maybe it would ease away this searing pain, distract me from it. But no such luck. I felt something warm start running down my leg, and thought, _surely neither one of them has-. _I brought my hand back up, and it was coated red. Blood.

"Are you alright Cheren?" Grimsley asked. I noticed that they'd stopped moving; the pain wasn't as excruciating anymore.

"Ye-yeah. Go."

As they started moving again, I began to dread the moment when they would simultaneously thrust inside of me. It hadn't hurt as bad when they were dormant, but now that they were moving again, the same 'flame-tipped-light pole-in-the-ass' feeling came back. Every thrust was another mile that my asshole was being ripped. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to take this. Tears were running down my face, my body covered in sweat, and the blood still running down my legs. This was…hell.

They thrust in again, and suddenly I forgot about the blinding pain I had been experiencing. This new feeling was one of intense pleasure, and this time, instead of being blinded by pain, I was blinded by extreme satisfaction.

"SON OFA…BITCH!"

"What Cheren? Are you alright?" N and Grimsley both asked in unison.

"God yes, GO!"

They finally caught on to my new movements, and began thrusting even faster, if that were even possible. But it wasn't a bad feeling this time. Now with every thrust, the pair would slam against my prostate, and I would let out a little pleasurable scream. And with the pleasure came the wilder sex. N began to roll off of the couch, taking me with him, and I in turn bringing Grimsley. All 3 of us were too caught up in the moment to care. From the sounds they were making, I could tell they were close, and so was I. every single thrust that was made went deep enough to make feel delirious and drunk from the feeling.

Somehow, they both ended up releasing at the exact same time, and as I felt the mixture of N and Grimsley's juices fill me, I began to reach my climax. Even after they had finished inside of me, they still kept at it. I didn't know if they were still sex-crazed, or if they wanted to be sure that I got the same as them; honestly, I didn't care.

All of a sudden, that drunk and happy feeling from earlier was multiplied by the thousands, and I felt my own seed shoot out, covering both mine and Grimsley's chests. I let my head fall back onto N's shoulder, and he kissed my sweat soaked cheek. The three of us sat there for a while, reminiscing over the feelings we had just experienced. We all sighed in content, and Grimsley rolled off of me, and I off of N, to lie down next to each other. We grasped hands with each other, and the two of them began to drift off to sleep.

_"Maybe I'll lose to Grimsley more often"_ I thought, before I too, began to sleep.


End file.
